Spitball
Spitball is one of the main characters of the Wild Grinders. Description From the old Wild Grinders site: Spitball is the youngest of the crew and the only member not from Ketterville. This would normally count someone out of the Wild Grinders but Spitball was the one exception Lil Rob made. When the Wild Grinders went to skate the Hamilton 13 one day, they saw what they all thought was a baby hucking himself all over the rail. It was a no brainer to add him to the crew. Spitball is the unofficial mascot of the Wild Grinders. Personality Latino-American Spitball is the youngest of the crew, portrayed as very patient and sometimes quiet by most events. Having an ability to do martial arts, such as "Ninjutsu", he stealthly lurks into action without alarm. He can be described as a "Tijuana Street Ninja" (somewhat "street ninja" in the TV series). Despite Spitball's punkish appearance, he speaks formally. In Grindermania, his musical instrument is the bass. Once presented in The Secret Life of Spitball, Spitball is pictured to have an untold mystery, as the Grinders have no chance to sucessfully leak his secrets. Spitball's true nature is that he is among popularity around Sprawl City, such as battling dangerous creatures and robots, and being a celebrity. Spitball is bilingual, both Spanish on online episodes and English in TV episodes, although these are yet to be combined. Spitball prefers to skate "any thing that was big", and his stance is goofy. He prefers his music as "Power Chords & Double Bass Pedal rock". Relatives Spitball's relatives are certified as unknown. He has a father, older sister, and brother mentioned. History Before Spitball becomes a Wild Grinder, as told in Search for Master Sensei, Spitball met Master Sensei and Fong Say Yuck, when they are fighting for Spitball. After the battle (possibly unseen), Spitball was chosen as the "Street Ninja" by Master Sensei, which Fong was angered that he will take revenge. Now then, he gains the ability to perform a mixture of karate and ninjutsu, or in slang term, "Street ninjutsu". Appearance Spitball wears a blue bandanna with patterns that matches his wristbands. He also wears a black shirt with a skull on the center. He wears 80% grey pants with the left side torn above the knee, and wears black shoes with pink zig-zags on the tips. Also, the chains are attached to Spitball's pants. His hair is black, long, and shaggy. Spitball mainly wears his sunglasses, but his eyes can sometimes be squinted when taking his sunglasses off. In The Amaaaazing Adventures of Captain Grindstar, Spitball appears to have a black ninja suit. His hair is tied in an upper ponytail. This outfit can take cameos in Search for Master Sensei and Grindstar Returns. When Lil Rob travels to another dimension in A World Gone Rad-Awesome, Spitball has his opposite self as "too sociable" at once. His skull icon was removed from his shirt, especially the chains from his pants. When combining by Jack Knife in an unbalanced time, it takes Jack Knife's head and Spitball's full body, with his sunglasses and bandanna. Spitball gains his next disguise in Hoopz Dreamz, with a yellow-purple Hucksterball jersey that contains a "43" on the bottom, shorts, wristbands and shoes (recently the same shoe patterns as his original shoes). He has a walnut-colored afro wig and mustache. Trivia *Spitball's shirt can be black in profile, but his shirt is indigo in the TV series. *Spitball's eye color remains unknown. *Not only did Lowenthal voices Spitball, who carries the ninja experience; he additionally voices other characters who portray as ninjas, for example, Naruto character Sasuke Uchiha. *Spitball's name was spelt as Spit Ball in some credits in the first season. *Comparing to the other Grinders' heights, Spitball is the shortest of the group. *Listening carefully to Spitball's native language in very earlier epsiodes, you may notice that Spitball is not speaking Spanish clearly and properly, as words that seem to sound like Spanish are either incorrectly translated, rough, or does not make sense. Gallery Profile SpitBall.jpg|Spitball Wallpaper Spitball Skate.jpg|Spitball jumps between the orange-white rail and a small set of stairs, holding his skateboard free-handed. Th spitball.jpg Spitball_profile.jpg|Spitball's default profile image Screenshots Spitball Screenshot.png|Spitball in "Wild in the Streets" Spitball Concrete.jpg|Spitball injured his teeth in "Concrete". Shocked Grinders.jpg|The gang in "Stairs" Wild Grinders Stairs.jpg Spitball Stairs.jpg|Spitball in "Stairs" Spitball skating.jpg Spitball pinching his nose.jpg SENSEEEEEIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!.png|"SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Spitball with Taco.png|"Did you know the hard shell taco was first described in 1949, but soft shell tacos have been eaten in Mexico for 500 years?" Jackball.png|Jackball (Morphed by Jack Knife and Spitball) Merchandise Wild Grinders Figures.jpg Wild Grinders Figures 3.jpg Wild Grinders with Beefy.jpg Spitball Boxed.jpg|Spitball figure boxed Spitball Figure.jpg|Spitball figure Whao! Spitball.jpg|"Whao!" expression of a Spitball figure Spitball Figure 2.jpg|Spitball figure 2 Spitball Lost Skate Spot.jpg|Spitball figure of The Lost Skate Spot Spitball Lost Skate Spot 2.jpg|Another image of Spitball of The Lost Skate Spot Video Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Wild Grinders Members Category:Wild Grinders